


Star Wars One Shots

by S10StarWarsFan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Can you have too much fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Happy Star Wars Day!, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S10StarWarsFan/pseuds/S10StarWarsFan
Summary: Requests are open!Current One-shots postedChapter 1 - Han/LeiaChapter 2 - Finn/ReyChapter 3 - Poe/Eve (oc)





	1. HanxLeia - What did You Just Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my Star Wars one shots! I am always open to requests as long as they are f/m and do not involve smut. Feel free to comment your suggestions and to comment what you think just, please, no flames.
> 
> Anyways, this first chapter was suggested by my friend. She asked for me to do a one shot of Leia telling Han that she's pregnant and I immediately started writing it! I am sorry if the characters are ooc, but this is how I think that would play out. I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to hear what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. The closest I will ever come is probably my books, movies, action figures, and t-shirts!

Leia left the Medbay and leaned back against the wall. She put a hand on her stomach and felt a smile grow onto her face. She could hardly believe that it was true. Her thoughts were all flying around her head, but one thing stood out to her. She quickly made her way down to the Hangar. She needed to tell Han. 

As Leia neared the Hangar, she heard a crash followed by the sound of Han yelling. Leia chuckled, shaking her head at the sound, before walking in. The hangar was busy like usual, but everyone seemed to be giving the Millennium Falcon a wide berth. Leia smiled as she walked up to the Falcon. Something always seemed to be breaking on it, so it was nothing unusual for Han to be yelling at it from somewhere on the ship. Leia was about to walk up the ramp when Chewbacca came down. He saw her, gave a little roar, and ran over to give her a hug. Leia chuckled and managed to get an arm around Chewie. Chewie gave her a little smile before turning around and roaring at the ship. She heard Han groan and he looked out over the top of the ship.

“Chewie? What is it this time?” Chewie pointed to Leia, and Han’s eyes widened. “Oh, Leia!”

Han disappeared from the top of the Falcon and Leia raised her eyebrow, looking over at Chewie. Chewie shook his head, laughing, before he patted her shoulder and walked away. Not long after, Han came running down the ramp towards her. He leaned down and gave Leia a quick kiss before putting an arm around her.

“Hello, your Worship. How are you doing today.” Leia rolled her eyes at his nickname for her.

“I’m fine, Laser brain. And how are you?” He chuckled.

“I’m okay… but I’m about ready to give her back to Lando! I swear if another part breaks—”

“Han, calm down. It’s nothing out of the ordinary. But I really need to tell you something…”

“I just couldn’t believe it! The hyperdrive is broken again! Not to mention the sabaac table needs a tune up, the nav computer is fried, and all the comms are down!”

Leia sighed as Han talked away about what was wrong with the Falcon, completely blocking out her statement. At times like these, she wished that Han was more the silent type.

“Han, can you listen for a—”

“So, I go to fix the hyperdrive and you know what I find? Half of it has eroded! I am going to have to get a whole new unit! Chewie’s gone off to see if there’s another around here.”

“Han, this is really important—” But, once again, Han just talked over her.

“Chewie and I were trying to get the hyperdrive out, but Chewie tripped and we ended up dropping it. That’s when I noticed that it hit the comms, knocking them all out! It also just had to fry the nav computer, didn’t it? Do you think that there are any pieces that we can salvage or take from somewhere else? I wouldn’t want to take it from one of the X-wings, but we really need to get them fixed…”

“Han! I’m pregnant!” Leia yelled, finally tired of trying to get Han’s attention.

When he didn’t say anything, she looked up at him. Han was staring at her in a stunned silence, his mouth slightly agape in shock. He blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out how to respond. Finally, he managed to find his words again.

“Y-you’re what?” He stuttered, still in shock. Leia smiled and took a step closer to him.

“Han, I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby.” Leia quietly said, grinning up at him.

Han slowly reached out and put a hand on her flat stomach. A huge smile spread across his face as he looked at her. He then let out a loud whoop and picked her up, spinning her around. Leia laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He kissed her again before pulling back and grinning at her.

“We’re going to have a baby.” He said, gleefully, and Leia laughed again, nodding.

Leia looked over Han’s shoulder to see Luke standing not too far from them. He had a large smile on his face and nodded at them. Leia smiled back at him before putting her head on Han’s shoulder. She closed her eyes, relishing the moment. Everything was perfect.


	2. FinnxRey - Meant to be Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Day!  
> I was really hoping to get another chapter done for today and I am victorious!  
> This is my first Star Wars story based on a song... so tell me what you think and don't forget to comment your ideas!  
> Anyways, this one-shot is about Rey liking Finn and Leia telling her to act on her feelings before it's too late.  
> It is based off the song "When He was my Beau" from Anne and Gilbert the Musical. If you want to listen to the song, here is the link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxFEdlS4h5Q
> 
> So, please read, enjoy, review, and have a great Star Wars Day  
> May the Forth be With You!

Leia watched as Rey walked with Finn to his X-wing. Finn was going on patrol because they had seen a First Order Tie in the system. Finn gave Rey a hug before climbing into the X-wing. Rey waved goodbye to Finn and then started to walk back to the Base, wrapping her arms around herself. Leia heard something and looked over to see Luke standing next to her.

“Did you see that?” She asked him. Luke nodded, shaking his head while smiling a little.

“Are you going to talk to her?” Leia nodded. Luke smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll see you later.” He said to her before walking away.

Leia started back for the Base when she noticed that Rey was sitting on a hill. Leia smiled sadly and went over to her. Ever since Rey and Luke came back from Ach-to, Leia would often see Rey sitting on the hill. It seemed to be the place that Rey would go to if she was upset. Leia walked up behind her and cleared her throat a little. 

“Mind if I sit with you?” Rey looked up at her and smiled.

“Of course! Please sit down.” Leia sat down next to her and looked out over the calm landscape. The two sat in silence for a while until Rey sighed sadly.

“Do you ever come up here when you need to think?” Leia nodded, chuckling a little.

“More than most people know. I came up here at least once a day after he… after Starkiller Base.” Rey put her hand on Leia’s arm.

“I’m sorry about Han. It must be really hard for you.”

“It is hard, like it should be, but being able to come here and let it all out helped me a lot.” Leia paused before turning to her, changing the subject.

“I noticed that you saw Finn off earlier.” Rey perked up a little when she heard his name.

“Yes. He said that it is only a patrol and that he should be back soon.” Rey put her head in her hand and looked off.

“I miss him already.” Leia could not help the smile that split her face. She knew what Rey was feeling, but she wasn’t sure if Rey had figured it out for herself just yet. So, Leia decided to ask her.

“Rey, do you have feelings for Finn?” Rey froze.

“Um, well… I like him. Just as a friend, of course. We are close, but we are just friends.” Rey quickly finished and Leia chuckled.

“Rey, let me tell you a story about when I was younger. As you know, I knew Han very well during the Rebellion. Three years after the Battle of Yavin, I had feelings for Han, but I refused to believe that I did. We were often arguing and I didn’t admit that I loved him until it was almost too late.

“After the New Republic was created, we were married. We were both very happy and continued to be happy for many years. Then our son, Ben, turned to the dark side and everything we had was shattered. Han and I had a huge argument and he left. At first, I was too angry to care, but I regretted my words the very next day. All I wanted was for him to come home, but he never did. The first time I saw him after that was when he was on Takodana with Finn. I learned from Finn that you were taken only minutes before I arrived. That was the last day I saw him.”

Leia let out a deep breath after she finished that she did not even know she was holding. Rey was silent for a moment. She felt that Leia was trying to tell her something important. The only problem was that she was not quite sure what.

“I am so sorry for your loss… I don’t mean to be rude, but I feel that you are trying to tell me something important. I appreciate it, but I am afraid that I don’t understand what you are trying to tell me.” Leia smiled a little.

“What I am trying to tell you is don’t make the same mistakes I did. Some of my actions didn’t just hurt me, but those very close to me as well. I even lost the person I cared about the most from something I could have avoided. I realised too late that when you hurt someone you love, you end up hurting yourself as well.” Rey looked down for a minute, trying to sort out all her thoughts.

“I understand what you are saying, but I am still not sure what to do. I will admit that I have strong feelings for Finn, but should I tell him?” Leia nodded.

“That’s what I would do if I were you.”

“But why should I tell him? What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if he laughs at me or ignores me? What if he doesn’t feel the same and then he doesn’t want to be my friend or have anything to do with me anymore? He’s my closest friend and I couldn’t bear—”

Leia gently cut off Rey’s ramblings by putting her hands on Rey’s shoulders. Rey looked up at her with wide eyes and Leia smiled kindly at her.

“Don’t worry, Rey. I have noticed a few things since you returned from Ach-to with Luke and, if the way Finn looks at you means anything, you’ll be fine. I’ve seen the way you two act when you are together. You bring out the best in each other. I believe that you are meant to be together.” Rey smiled, gratefully, up at Leia.

“Thank you. That was what I needed to hear right now.

Leia smiled and touched Rey’s shoulder one more time before standing up. She then walked away, leaving Rey sitting on the hill. As she headed back into the base, she looked back and noticed that Rey looked a lot happier sitting there. 

About half an hour later, Leia found out that Finn had returned and was landing. When she got outside, she saw Rey running up to Finn, who was getting out of his X-wing. They hugged each other tightly, but Rey pulled away and started talking to Finn. Leia could not hear what Rey was saying, but she guessed that Rey was telling Finn about her feelings for him.

After a minute, Finn froze and stared at her, blankly. Rey turned, said something, and started walking away. Leia suddenly felt very worried for Rey. Perhaps she had been wrong about Finn. Suddenly, Finn seemed to unfreeze and he noticed that Rey was walking away. He ran forward, grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He said something and there was a split second of silence before Rey laughed and launched herself into Finn’s arms. He laughed too and spun her around. Leia smiled as she watched them and she felt so much happiness from them that she did not even notice her brother until Luke was standing next to her. He looked over at the two and smiled a genuine smile.

“I take it you talked to her and she took your advice.”

“Yes. I believe she did.” Leia responded, still grinning. 

“Thank you for what you said, Leia. I haven’t seen her this happy since she was a little girl. It’s good to see her happy again.”

“It sure is.” Leia agreed. “The same goes for Finn too. I have never seen the young man as happy as he is now.” Luke chuckled.

“That is certainly true.” Luke paused, turning to her. “Leia, you were right.”

“About what?” Leia asked, turning to him.

“Rey and Finn are meant to be together.”

The Skywalker twins smiled as they watched the young man and woman laugh and spin around in the warm, afternoon sun.


	3. PoexEve (oc) - Best Laid Plans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things don't go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Well, what do you know, I have finally updated this story! I'm sorry it's been almost a year. I was kinda having a bit of a writers' block. After writing my one-shot "Where's Rey" I suddenly felt the need to update this story again. So, my friend and I went on Pinterest and we found a couple writing prompts that gave me this idea. So, this chapter is about an OC of mine from "Where's Rey" -- Eve Antilles. Eve is probably my favourite character that I have created for Star Wars, so I figured I should introduce her properly to you!  
> This story is pre-The Last Jedi, so that is why Poe is still a Commander (was he ever promoted back to Commander in the movie? I couldn't figure it out) It's Eve's first mission after being promoted to Commander, and she wants everything to go perfectly. But, she's on a mission with Poe. When does anything ever go as planned when he's around? I hope you enjoy reading this story about coming up with plans!  
> <3 S10StarWarsFan
> 
> Lines in between triangular brackets <> are translations of what BB-8 is saying. I could just write beeps, but I personally find it a lot more fun if you know what he is saying.
> 
> Writing Prompts --  
> "Yeah, I have a plan." "Is it a good one?" "I have a plan."  
> "So what's your plan?" "My plan was to follow your plan!"
> 
> Disclaimer -- I don't own Star Wars. If I did, Finnrey would have been the main plotline in TLJ. I only own Eve Antilles, my oc.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. All they had to do was walk into the cantina, meet the contact, get the information, and head back to base. Commander Eve Antilles never thought that she would end up behind a table in the cantina, trying to avoid being shot. 

Eve had just been promoted to commander and the General decided it was time for her to go on some more important missions. So, Eve had been assigned to a mission with none other than Commander Poe Dameron. They were to go to the Mos Eisley cantina on Tatooine, meet the rodian contact, and collect some vital information on a First Order trade route. There was not much information on the mission, so Eve and Poe grabbed their bags, jumped on an older starship the Resistance stole, and took off, jumping into hyperspace for Tatooine. During their trip to Tatooine, Eve went over the little information they had about twenty times. When she picked up the data pad once again, Poe laughed at her.

“Do you have that bad a memory, or are you trying to imprint the information onto your brain?” She glared up at him.

“I just want to make sure I know everything going into that cantina.” Poe shook his head at her.

“You knew it all two clicks ago. What’s really bothering you, Eve?” He asked, and she sighed.

“It’s just that this is my first really big mission. I don’t really want anything to go wrong. I want the General to think that I’m capable enough to go on missions like this in the future… I guess I just want to make a good first impression.” He smiled at her.

“Don’t worry. Everything’s going to go perfectly.”

\-------

“I thought you said things were ‘going to go perfectly!’” Eve shouted to Poe over the blaster fire as she ducked back behind the overturned table. He rolled his eyes at her.

“That was before that First Order spy got here first and started shooting at us!” He called back and she groaned.

“Great. So, what are we now going to do? Do you have a plan, or something?” Poe was quiet for a second as he concentrated on firing at the spies across the Cantina. Then, he ducked back behind the table.

“Yeah, I have a plan.” She looked up at him.

“Is it a good one?” There was a pause.

“I have a plan.” He said, sounding less confident than before, and she banged her head back against the table.

“Never mind. Let’s just keep shooting and try to get out of here through the back entrance.” Eve stated, pointing at the small door in the back of the Cantina.

“All right. On the count of three, let’s do it. I’ll shoot at them, and you run. One… two… three!”

With that, Poe grabbed Eve’s blaster and started shooting both of them across the Cantina. Eve, crouching low, ran to the back of the Cantina. When she reached the doors, Poe slowly moved back towards her, still shooting the blasters. Eve fiddled with the controls for the door for a few seconds before it slid open. Poe noticed this and took a deep breath before running towards Eve. He blasted the controls on the door and threw himself against her, throwing them both out the doorway before it shut.

Poe quickly pushed himself up off Eve and helped her up, desperate to get moving. The two ran down the alleyway, but froze in their tracks. There, in front of them, stood a platoon of stormtroopers. Eve and Poe looked at each other, slowly backing away. Suddenly, Eve stumbled and a trooper turned around.

“There they are! Blast them!” He shouted to his fellow troopers and they opened fire. Poe tossed Eve her blaster and the two started running away, shooting back at them.

“So, what’s your plan?” Eve yelled as they raced down the street.

“My plan was to follow your plan!” Poe yelled back and Eve cried out in frustration.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

The two turned a corner and found themselves in the middle of a market square, crowded with people. Poe quickly dragged her through the middle of the crowd, keeping an eye out for stormtroopers. They quickly made it through and started running again when they heard shouting from the other side of the square. Poe dragged her into an alley and quickly took off his jacket, throwing it behind some stacked boxes. The voices started to come closer and Poe turned to Eve.

“Give me your jacket.” He put his hand out and Eve frowned.

“Why?” She asked and he sighed, exasperatedly.

“That’s not important! Just give it to me!” Eve quickly took off her jacket and Poe threw it down next to his. Then he grabbed their blasters and threw them over with the jackets as well. The stormtroopers were about one street away when Poe suddenly grabbed her by the waist, pinning her against the wall.

“What are you do—”

Before Eve could finish her question, Poe leaned down and kissed her. Eve’s eyes widened in shock before she slowly closed them and started to kiss him back, her arms going around him. The stormtroopers ran right by the alley, barely giving the embracing couple a second glance. A little bit after they passed, Poe broke the kiss. He glanced out the alley, smirked, and let go of Eve, reaching down to retrieve their jackets and blasters. Eve stared at Poe in shock and confusion. He looked up at her, grinning.

“It worked.” He stated and she frowned.

“What worked?”

“My plan.” She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“I thought you said your plan was to follow my plan.”

“Well, I came up with a new one. And it worked.” He stated matter-of-factly. Eve was still confused.

“What was that, anyways?”

“Well, if there’s anything that stormtroopers hate getting involved in, it’s a romantic scene between couples. It’s an old trick my parents once used from the Rebellion days. Remove any distinctive articles of clothing and weapons, like jackets and blasters,” He said as he tossed the items to Eve, “act like you are romantically involved with each other, and the troopers never look twice.” He shrugged on his jacket. Eve stood there silently for a second, embarrassed that she had read into the kiss and he hadn’t.

“Oh… well, that was a good plan. Thanks for saving us back there.” She said, quietly, and he smiled.

“Any time, milady! Now, shall we head back to the ship?” He dramatically held out a hand to her and she rolled her eyes, chuckling, and took it.

It did not take them too long to get back to the ship, and Eve let out a big sigh of relief when they were inside and saw BB-8 waiting for them. She quickly headed to the weapons rack to put down her bag, and BB-8 turned to Poe. The little droid didn’t even say a word before Poe knew what was going on.

“Yes, we ran into trouble. No, we didn’t get hurt. Yes, it was good you waited here. No, the information is pretty much useless now.” He started walking away and BB-8 rolled after him.

< So, you kissed Eve? >BB-8 beeped in excitement. He always really liked her, but felt that Poe was too dense to ever do anything about it. Poe looked down in confusion.

“How did you… the commlink. Of course. Well, as a matter of fact, yes. Yes, I did kiss her. But, it was just for the mission.” Poe quickly stated and BB-8’s head tilted to the side.

< Just for the mission? > 

“Yes! Well, mostly…” Poe trailed off, smiling a little. BB-8 let out what sounded like a laugh.

< You love her! > BB-8 beeped loudly, and Poe looked around, frantically, making sure Eve was not in the room.

“Pipe down, will you? Just, mind your own business. If you repeat any of this, I’m trading you in for a newer model!” BB-8 simply replied by opening up a panel and zapping Poe with his taser. As BB-8 started to leave the room, Poe called out to him.  
“Hey, BB-8!” The droid turned to look at him. “Thanks for the idea. It was a good plan.” BB-8 lit his lighter in a “thumbs up” gesture before rolling out of the room. As Eve came into the cockpit and sat down next to him, Poe smiled to himself.

All things considered, he felt the mission went pretty well.


End file.
